


Fault Lines

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Christine threatens to take Sean's children away from him, Elijah discovers that even the kindest, most gentle man has a breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault Lines

Elijah doesn't mean to eavesdrop. It just happens.

He's coming back from the kitchen, already munching on the Pop-Tart he's just toasted when he hears Sean's voice coming from his spare room, which is now serving as Sean's office. He had no idea Sean was on the phone, but when he hears Sean say "Christine," Elijah stops dead in his tracks. He can't help it. He's like some cartoon character who steps in a foundation of wet cement, the kind that hardens immediately, sticking him to the spot so he can't move. The door is closed, yet Elijah can hear every word Sean says because Sean's voice is raised, something that hardly ever happens.

Sean says, "I know you didn't expect this, Chris, neither did I. I certainly didn't plan it."

_Of course you didn't plan it, Sean. There's no way you could have planned for me. Somebody like me would never have fit into the safe, orderly little world you'd made for yourself._

Sean says, "I don't know why I fell in love with him, but I did and I can't change that." More quietly he adds, "I don't want to change it."

_I know why you fell in love with me, Sean. It's because you're a hero. You were the only one who understood that just because I was eighteen and successful, that even though I had fame and money, I could still feel lost and alone. So you rescued me, Sean because that's what heroes do. You saved my life, and I paid you back by turning yours upside down._

Sean says, "No, it's not his fault."

_Of course it is, Sean. I could have kept my distance, but I needed you and for once in my life I decided to be selfish, to think of myself and what would make me happy. It was you, Sean. **You** make me happy. Happier than I've ever been._

Sean says, "Don't call him that, Christine. I won't allow you to speak about him that way."

_It doesn't matter what she calls me, Sean. Queer. Fag. Slut. Whatever she says, it can't be bad enough to her mind. Let her give it her best shot. I can take it._

Sean says, "You're being unreasonable, Chris."

_Can you blame her, Sean? She's been hurt, humiliated, abandoned. Unreasonable is the least of what she has a right to be._

Sean says, "I'm their father. Nothing can change that."

_And you're such a wonderful father, Sean._

Sean says, "You can't do that. I have rights." He's shouting now. "This isn't the end of it, Chris. I'll fight you in court if I have to."

_She can't take your children away from you, Sean. You didn't mean to hurt her, even though you did -- **we** did. But if she takes Ally and Lizzie away from you, it will be like ripping your heart out._

Elijah starts shaking. This is what Elijah's been afraid of since the day Sean left his wife and moved in with him, that Chris would strike back at Sean using the weapon she knows will cause the most pain, do the most damage. Sean is a wonderful father, the most loving and caring man Elijah has ever known. That's part of what Elijah loves about him. It's also what scares him because he knows being a father means more to Sean than anything. More than even Elijah.

When he hears Sean slam the phone down, Elijah is finally able to get his legs to move. He drops the Pop-Tart he's been holding, but in his haste to get into the living room, he leaves it lying on the floor. Elijah doesn't want Sean to know he's been listening to his phone conversation, so he quickly picks up a stack of CD's and pretends to be deciding which one to play.

"Is everything all right?" Elijah asks as Sean walks into the room. He tries to keep his voice calm when he asks the question because he knows everything isn't all right, that it may never be all right again. "Is there anything I can do?" Another stupid question. He's the reason Sean is going through this. Anything Elijah does now can only make things worse for Sean and he knows it. What's worse, Elijah realizes that Sean knows it.

"No," Sean says quietly, but Elijah knows what he really means is _No, Elijah, you've done quite enough already._

Elijah puts his arms around Sean's neck and tries to kiss him, but Sean pulls away. Elijah nods and starts to turn away from him, but then Sean changes his mind, pulls Elijah back into his arms and starts kissing him, hard, brutal kisses that bruise his lips. Elijah needs Sean's touch so much that he doesn't mind the roughness, doesn't resist, not even when Sean pulls him down onto the floor. While they kiss, Sean's fingers work feverishly, snapping the top button of Elijah's jeans, unzipping them and yanking them down over Elijah's hips, taking Elijah's boxers down with them and leaving both garments bunched around his ankles.

Without warning, Sean flips Elijah over onto his stomach and straddles his hips. Elijah hears Sean spit, then gasps as two wet fingers are shoved inside him, so roughly that his sphincter instinctively clutches around them. Then just as suddenly as they appeared, the fingers are gone, and it's Sean's cock that's filling Elijah, thrusting inside him with a ferocity Sean has never shown before. Even though it hurts, Elijah doesn't cry out, but rides out the pain, embracing it. There's no sign of tenderness in Sean's motions, no words of endearment spoken, just Sean moving inside him as if he's trying to put his whole self, body and soul, into the fuck. Elijah doesn't blame him. He understands that Sean is just trying to find a way to escape his pain.

Because he knows what's driving him, Elijah doesn't try to stop Sean's rage, doesn't try to move away. Just lies still and accepts his punishment. Sean's savage thrusting continues until Elijah thinks that if it goes on much longer, Sean will fuck him right through the floor. Then Elijah feels Sean's cock go still inside him, and with a huge shudder, Sean comes, emptying himself into Elijah then collapsing on top of him. Elijah can feel Sean's chest heaving and reaches back to touch him, but Sean quickly pulls out and crawls away from him. Elijah hasn't come, but makes no move to touch himself.

His fury finally subsided, Sean rests his back against the sofa, looks dejectedly at the floor and says nothing. Elijah reaches down for his jeans and underwear and slips them both on. He doesn't speak either, but sits up and rests against the sofa a few inches away from Sean, waiting. Finally Sean reaches out, his fingers brushing Elijah's cheek. He opens his mouth to speak, then seems unsure of what to say.

Elijah wants Sean to say that he didn't mean to hurt him, that he was just upset, that everything will work out, that he still loves Elijah and always will.

But all Sean says is, "I'm sorry."

Elijah wants to tell Sean that it's all right, that he knows it's not Sean's fault he has to fight this terrible war with Christine, that it's Elijah's fault, so it's okay that Sean got angry and took it out on him. Elijah wants to tell Sean that he's willing to take more hurt from him, as much hurt as Sean needs to give.

But all Elijah says is, "I know."

After a while Sean gets up and goes into the bedroom. Elijah follows at a distance. Sean doesn't bother to undress, but climbs fully-clothed onto the bed, close to the edge, and rolls over onto his side.

Elijah knows he should leave Sean alone, but he can't. He kneels on the floor and puts his arms around him, burying his face in Sean's shoulder. Sean doesn't touch him, but moves over slightly, allowing Elijah room to climb onto the bed beside him. Elijah presses his body against Sean's and lies there quietly.

They stay that way for a long time, quiet, not moving, then Sean's arms come up and encircle Elijah, pulling the small, slight body tightly against his bigger, stockier one and holding it there. Sean kisses the top of Elijah's head and murmurs something so low it's almost inaudible, but Elijah doesn't need to hear the words to know what Sean's said. "I love you, too, Sean," he whispers, then closes his eyes and rests quietly against him once more.


End file.
